Dean's Car Troubles
by imaginationtrain
Summary: What would you do if you found a naked, bloody little girl on the side of the road? Sam and Dean sure don't know, especially if this particular girl is unbelievably obnoxious. Find out just how great the boys are with children, and how Dean ends up driving home all by himself. Destiel if you squint hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural. This takes place somewhere in the middle of the show, before Sam got his powers.**

"Ewwww,' the little girl whines, turning her big blue eyes up at Sam and Dean. "They're looking at me."

The boys were indeed looking at her, but it was because she was completely naked and soaking wet in blood. Her hair was in blonde braids that both Sam and Dean thought were kind of annoying for some reason.

"Excuse me?" Sam was still a little shocked that there was a naked girl on the side of the road, but now he was also a little pissed. He tried to hide it. "Do you need help?"

"Not from you. There's a monster in my house that just ate my brother."

"We happen to be monster police," Dean thought up quickly.

"Yeah, right. You two are just a couple of hunters." The little girl began twisting her braid, as if this entire thing bored her.

"Hunters?" Dean asked, opting for the innocent approach. "I don't know what you're-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what hunters are. You fight ghosts and demons and all that baby stuff. The monster in my house is way too big for you guys."

Sam stared at her. _She knows what hunters are_, he thought. _She must know someone who is a hunter. But who tells a little girl about this kind of thing?_ Sam shook his head, shoving old, painful memories of his childhood behind him. He decided to address the fact that she was naked and bloody, standing on the side of the road all by herself. Yeah, that seemed like a big deal.

"Where did your clothes go?" He awkwardly gestured to her, feeling like a creeper. He tried to look at her face, but it was too annoying to even glance at, so he looked at the ground instead.

"The monster," she explained as if they were the children. "You two are pretty stupid for hunters."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Get in the car."

"No. I'm naked, you know. People will think you did that to me. And it's my word against yours."

"How old did you say you were?" Sam asked. By this point, he was ready to pick her up and throw her in the car, but unfortunately she was right.

"I never said how old I was. But... I'm seven. And one half," she said proudly.

"Okay," Sam said, because of course when he asked her age, he didn't really care. He just couldn't believe the words she was spouting, and that seemed like the appropriate response.

"What are you going to do, then?' Dean asked, trying and failing to hide his annoyance. "You're on the side if the road, naked, bloody, alone, and did I mention naked? People are going to stop for you, and they won't be nearly as nice as us. So if you want help, kid, this is it."

The girl stood, staring up at Dean. He could feel her peering through his eyes, and into his mind. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, hating how this little girl could make him so awkward.

"Ha! I figured you out!" She said finally. "You're so frustrated by yourself that you take it out on other people. You just want to get things done the fastest way possible, so you take the irresponsible route. You're the kind of guy who would break a kid's legs just to keep them from running away if you thought you were 'saving' them. You're the kind of guy who just threatened a naked seven and a half year old girl." She looked up at him smugly, sure she had won the little war she had also started.

But then something changed. Her eyes showed fear, and she took a step back, staring directly behind Dean.

"Don't speak to him like that, little girl," a gravely voice said. Sam and Dean whipped around to find Castiel inches away from Dean. He looked angry. "Dean has saved more lives than you can count. You should respect him."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then smiled approvingly. "Yeah," was all he could come up with.

"O-okay," the little girl stuttered. Apparently, Angles are scarier than monsters who eat clothes and brothers.

"Let's go kill that monster now," Sam said at length. The girl nodded hurriedly. She ran to the Impala and jumped in the back. Dean panicked. He hadn't thought that part through. He really, really didn't want his car soaked in blood.

"Do you think she could ride in the trunk or something?" Dean asked weakly.

Sam laughed at his misery. "Castiel can just take all of us to her house." Dean thought this was probably the best idea. But wait. It presented another problem, one far worse then the first.

"Cas can't take cars with him, can he? I'm not leaving my baby in the middle of nowhere!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. **

As Dean drove down the road, he mumbled to himself. He had to drive all the way back to the motel, alone no less, and was completely missing out on the case,

A car screeched to a halt in front of him, and Dean slammed the horn. As he rolled down the window and began flipping off the driver, he saw something run in front of him.

A giant dog with bloody claws ran across the road. It's eyes were black.

Tailing the possessed dog-monster was no one other than Sam Winchester. He was carrying a jug of holy water and was chanting the exorcism spell.

A couple feet back was the little girl, skipping along without a care in the world.

Dean sat back in his seat. "What the... How did... Aw, screw this!" He got out of his car, slamming the door. After gathering a few random items out of the trunk, he ran forward.

But of course, the demon dog and Sam were gone already. Lost in the trees, there was no way Dean could track them.

Dean couldn't help feeling abandoned. "Yeah, you guys go on ahead," he called, as if someone could hear him. "I'll just, uh, go back to the motel." He sat back down in his Impala, stroking the steering wheel.

"At least I still have you."

"You've always had me, Dean." Dean stiffened. His car had talked to him? But why had it sounded like Castiel?

Dean slowly turned. The blue-eyed Angel was staring at him intently from the backseat.

"Whatever you say, man," Dean said awkwardly. But he couldn't ignore the happy little tingle he got from not having to ride back alone. After all, he was always with his brother.

The drive was silent. Usually Dean wouldn't have a problem, because whenever Castiel was in the car with him, it meant they were on a case. Which meant there was a quiet tension. But since they weren't on a case, Dean found himself fidgeting with his fingers in his nervousness.

"So," he began. "What type of pie do you like?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Why does that matter?"

"It's just a question, Cas. Answer it."

"Alright. I suppose peach pie is quite delicious." Dean slammed on the breaks, sending both boys forward.

Dean looked at Cas with a glare that could kill. "Get out."

"Do you not like peach pie?"

"I said get out! Your choice in pie is so bad it makes me want to puke!" Cas pulled back in surprise. Dean was never this intelligent with his words. But he guessed pie was a special topic.

In the next moment, Cas was gone. "There we go," Dean said as he pressed on the gas. He drove back to the motel by himself, but, you know, it was totally worth it.


End file.
